After The End
by Xx-Fallen-Star-xX
Summary: What happened next? Continues from episode 13 of Elfen Lied.
1. Return

**After The End**

**Chapter 1**

**Return**

As Kouta sat cross-legged on the cold wooden floor of the old hotel, which was now his home that he shared with another three, he inspected a small, wooden, music box.

Inside it was lined with soft, red velvet and it played a beautiful, graceful melody. On top of the lid was a small, gold plate where the word "_Lilium_" had been carefully carved. That was the name of the melody.

Inside the box lay a small, light pink shell. He picked it up with care and looked at it. The memories it held filled him with both a great joy and an overwhelming sadness. As he slowly drifted through memories it brought to him a soft voice spoke.

"What's the matter?" Yuka, his cousin, asked him with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, emm, it's nothing" he replied, putting the shell back into the music box and making his way into the dining room.

"Yuka, you do realise you just put out an extra bowl?" he said to his cousin as she set up the table.

"Well, I just thought it might be nice," she said "to have her here".

"Yeah, I guess you're right" he replied smiling at the brunette and then at the extra rice bowl and pair of chop-sticks that lay on the table.

**xXx**

Kouta, Yuka, Nana and Mayu sat around the small table enjoying the dinner that Nana and Mayu had spent all afternoon cooking. Suddenly there conversation stopped as all four heard the sound of Mayu's dog, Wanta, barking. He was a quiet dog who would never bark for no apparent reason.

"Huh? Is someone at the gate?" Yuka asked.

"I'll go check" replied Kouta, before getting up.

He stopped at the front door, which lay open, as he saw the silhouette of a girl outside the gate. Wanta braked excitedly and pulled on his lead, obviously trying to get nearer to the person on the other side.

As Kouta stepped outside towards the gate, the beautiful melody which had been playing for hours suddenly stopped and the large grand-father clock, the one that _she_ aways loved, that had never worked suddenly hit three o'clock and chimed loudly.

Kouta gasped and turned. "Its..working..?" he said to himself confussedly.

After a few seconds he shook his head and turned back to the gate. Pulling it open he froze at what he saw.

There she stood. Still in her stripey tights and short black dress, which Yuka had given to her. Her short, pink hair blew around her blood-stained face. It was then Kouta noticed that the horns she had always had were now nothing but bloody stumps on her head. Her deep pink eyes stared into his dark blue ones.

Lucy was back.


	2. Home Again

**After The End**

**Chapter 2**

**Home Again**

A/n:- Here's chap 2 ...

* * *

Nana gasped. Her eyes widened and her stomach clenched. There was another near by, or could it be Lucy? No. Lucy was dead. Wasn't she? Who else could it be?

"Hey, Nana" Mayu said softly to her best friend. "Are-are you ok?" she asked worridly.

"I have that feeling" she replied almost in a whisper "There is another near by, another Diclonius".

Yuka stared at the girl. "Let's go and see if anyone was at the gate?" she said softly with a small smile trying to take Nana's mind off that subject.

**xXx**

Before either of them could say anything he flung his arms around her. Already, she could feel herself welming up as tears formed in her eyes.

She never thought she would see him again. Not after last night. She had planned to let the soldiers kill her, but all she could think about was him. She couldn't leave him.

"Kouta" she whispered softly into his ear, before wrapping her arms around him.

Suddenly the moment was disturbed by Yuka's familiar voice. "Nyuu?" it spoke at first, confussed. "NYUU!!"

Lucy pulled away from Kouta and was shocked when Yuka threw herself at her "Oh, Nyuu!! We all missed you!!" she sobbed "I'm so glad you're back!!"

Lucy looked down at the brunette. She couldn't bring herself to do it, to hug her back. She hated her to much. "My name is not Nyuu" she said angrily.

"Huh?" said Yuka as she looked into Lucy's eyes.

Lucy pushed her away. "My name is Lucy"

Yuka stood there looking almost offended and very confussed.

But Lucy's eyes were drawn from her. They quickly found there way to the doorway where two teenage girls stood. The first was Mayu. She had been sexually abused by her step-father and had been forced to runaway. After that she was taken in and adopted by Kouta and Yuka. She stood smiling at her "Your back, i'm so glad" she said with a small giggle. The second girl was Nana. She, like Lucy, had spent most of her time in the research facility as a experiment. But, unlike Lucy, Nana was released and then her life was saved by Dr. Kurama. Somehow she to had ended up staying with Kouta and Yuka. She wasn't as welcoming as everyone else. She gazed at Lucy. Her expression was one of terror. But Lucy simply bowed her head to the other Diclonius.

Nana sighed with relief. She bowed her head back and smiled. She knew there was no hard feelings about there violent past anymore.

"You look hurt!!" Stated Yuka as she reached out to touch the spot where Lucy's left horn once was.

She knocked the girls had away "Don't touch it. I'm fine"

"You don't look fine. C'mon in and get cleaned up" said Kouta as he took Lucy's arm gently and guided her into the house.

* * *

A/n:- Ok, so it wasn't vry interestin bt the nxt one will b lol. If yoo've got this far well done lol n thnx for readin :D!! Plz review n even if its mean i dnt mind cause it'll help me in the future :)...


	3. Nothing?

**After The End**

**Chapter 3**

**Nothing?**

Lucy awoke the next morning in a warm and comfortable bed.

She still felt tired as she had had a restless night. Everytime she fell asleep she would be woken up by the tortured images of those she knew, both past and present. Slowly she stood up. Her head still throbed and the blazing light from the sun didn't help.

She walked to the door and wandered down the long corridor to find everyone else was still fast asleep.

She could do it now. Kill them. While they slept. Well, not Kouta, for course. And Mayu what wrong had she done? But now was to soon. And she was still weak. The right time would come along, and when it did Lucy would know. And she would never let it pass her by.

She continued to wander down the corridor.

As she did she spotted the familiar, small, brown music box. She picked it up and opened it, but there was no sound. However she started to hum the soft melody it always used to play.

She stopped almost as soon as she started as she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to see Yuka smiling at her. She glared back.

"You like that don't you, Nyuu?" she said.

Lucy decided to ignore her question. "My name is Lucy. Not Nyuu" she said slowly.

"Oops sorry" Yuka giggled "I guess i'm just so used to calling you Nyuu now."

"Well you better get un-used to it then" she replied to the brunette as she placed to music box back down.

She stormed past Yuka. "Tell Kouta, I'm gooing for a walk and I'll be back later" she said before stomping out the front door, leaving Yuka confussed.

_Why does she hate me?_ Yuka thought to herself. _What have I ever done to her? I have done nothing._

* * *

**A/n:-** Ok its lyk mega short bt i cnt stick realli long chaps lol. Chap 4 in progress. Remember to review :D Fankoo 4 readin!!

Until the nxt chapter...ByeBye xXx


	4. Later

**After The End**

**Chapter 4**

**Later**

Yuka ran up the stairs and pushed open the door to the room where Kouta slept.

"Kouta!" she cried.

"Huh?" he said looking up from under the covers. He looked at his cousin. "...Yuka? What-what's happened?"

"Its Nyuu! She's gone again" she replied tears in her eyes "And I think its because of me" she wept.

"Yuka!" said Mayu as she ran up and embraced her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm-i'm just worried about Nyuu...she's gone again."

"Lucy's gone?" said Nana quietly. "I could go out and look for her. We can sense each other, so i'll know if she's around," the young diclonius replied with a smile.

"Yeah, good idea, Nana," said Mayu "I'll go with you!"

**xXx**

Lucy stood at the top of the stone steps. Blossoms blew off the trees and gently fell to the ground.

This is where she and Kouta kissed and where, for the first time, he held her tightly in his arms, letting her know she was forgiven for all the pain and suffering she had ever caused him. This was also the place where she had first met Nana and the first time she had seen another like herself, another diclonius.

She touched the top of her head to feel the spot where her horns once were. They were still very tender and it hurt to touch them. Kouta had carefully bandaged them up and the bleeding had more or less stopped.

Lucy sighed heavily and sat down on the top step.

**xXx**

"She's around here somewhere" said Nana, confidently.

"You're sure?" Mayu asked her friend.

"Yes. Unless it's another diclonius, but I don't think it will be. There aren't many of us."

The two small girls continued to walk down the street until they came to a split. "What way?" asked Mayu.

"I'm not sure" replied Nana.

"Why don't we split up, i'll look down this street and you look down that one" said Mayu. "Just come back and wait here when you've finished checking".

"Ok" said Nana, before the girls seperated.

**xXx**

Nana was about half way down the long street before she saw the girl she recognised as Lucy.

She sat on the top of some stone steps, which Nana recognised. She had been here before. This is where she met Lucy.

She walked up behind her, but said nothing. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Why did you come to find me?" she asked without looking at the girl.

"Because we were all worried. You could have been hurt or something." she replied softly.

"You-you were all worried...about..me?" Lucy said, a touch of tenderness in her voice.

"Yes, of course we were" Nana said with a small smile.

_So this is what it feels like to be loved?_ Lucy thought. She had never been lucky enough to have anyone to love her. Not even a mother or father. Whoever they were, they had just decided to throw her in that stupid orphange, where the other children would call her a 'monster' and a 'freak'.

As memories of her childhood came back to her she bit her lips and tried to contain her sadness, but the tears came and she couldn't stop them.

"Lucy?" said Nana, putting her hand on the older girls shoulder. Lucy turned to make sure Nana definetly couldn't she her face, not while she was like this.

"Go-go back to-to the house." she said, trying to stay strong.

"But-but we came to get you. You have to come back with us."

"We?"

"Yes, me and Mayu"

"What about Kouta?" Lucy asked.

"He's staying at the house, with Yuka, incase you came back while we were out looking".

Suddenly rage filled Lucy's body and mind. Just the name made her angry. "Yuka," she said quietly to herself.

She stood up and started to walk down the stairs. "Lucy! Where are you going the house is back this way." Nana called.

"I'm not going back," she said.

"Why?"

"Just tell Kouta that i'll be back later, ok?"

"Lucy?" said Nana as she started to follow the girl doen the steps.

"Later!" said Lucy as Nana was pushed backwards by her vectors.

There's no way she could convince Lucy to come back now. She would just have to wait till she came back on her own.

* * *

I kept forgetting to put this chap up lol, sorry bout that. So...that was chap 4, thnx 4 readin, thnx 4 the reviews, especially the good ones (keep reviewin plz ) n ByeBye xXx.


	5. Missing

**After The End**

**Chapter 5**

**Missing**

The two girls arrived back at there home.

"Did you find her?!" Yuka asked running to them.

"Yes," replied Nana "but she says she'll come back in her own time."

"You let her go!?" Shouted Kouta.

"I-I-i'm sorry" replied Nana.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back does it!?"

"I tried!...but she just kept walking away," Nana said before running upstairs.

"Kouta" said Yuka quietly as she approached him.

"I'm going to go and look for her myself!" he said, pushing his cousin's arm away. "All of you stay here!" he said before running out.

Yuka and Mayu looked at each other.

**xXx**

Kouta came back about two hours later.

"Any luck?" asked Mayu.

He didn't reply. Instead, he just continued through the house and went upstairs. He opened the door to Nana's room, calling her name.

No reply.

He turned around to see Yuka. "Kouta what is it?"

"Where is Nana?" he asked. He sounded almost angry.

"You mean she's not in her room?" said Yuka. "She must be somwhere."

After a search all three were unfortunate enough not to find the young girl.

"Maybe she went out to look for Nyuu," said Mayu.

**xXx**

It was getting dark and a cold wind blew through the streets.

Nana looked around her but there was no sign of Lucy, or anyone. She didn't even know where she was and she hadn't even got the slightest sense that Lucy was near. And even though she could easily use her vectors to protect herself, she was petrified. There was so many things here she didn't know about.

Suddenly it started to rain. It was light at first but it quickly grew into a heavy down pour.

Nana looked at the sky, confussed. _What is this? Since when does water come from there? _She thought to herself. _It feels so good on my skin. _She stood with her arms outstreached, looking up and smiling slightly as the cold water fell onto her.

**xXx**

Lucy wandered down an abandoned alley, the rain bounced off her.

_Maybe it's time to go back now. _She thought.

Suddenly she heard footsteps as a young man and woman hurried passed her. They both stood under them same long, brown coat that the man held above there heads with one hand. His other arm was wrapped around the girls waist.

Lucy watched them pass. Then she done it. She killed them both. And all it took was one small movement of her vectors. She looked at the two bodies lying there, on the cold, hard ground. _They didn't deserve it. _She told herself. _No, they were human...of course they did._

She turned her back on the bodies and walked away, silently.

**xXx**

"It's dark and raining. Both of them haven't came back. What if something happened?" Kouta said aggitated.

"I'm sure they're fine. But maybe we should go down to the police station and tell them," replied Yuka as she picked up an umbrella.

"NO!!" yelled Kouta as he grabbed her wrist making her drop it. She gasped as he did so. "You can't go to the police!!"

"Why?"

"Because they're still after Nyuu...and probably Nana because, like Nyuu, she has those horns. We have to trust them both to come back. We can look again tomorrow. But for now we'll have to wait. For now they'll both have to stay missing." He let go of her wrist. "I'm going to bed, be up early. We'll look for them together."

Yuka sighed. "I guess you're right," she said sadly.

Kouta turned and started to climb the stair when suddenly his cousin spoke again.

"If it was me..." she said, "would you still have been like this?"

"Huh?"

"If I was the one who was missing. If i was lost out there... all alone, in the cold, dark streets...would you care?" she asked, her head hung.

"Where is this coming from?" Kouta asked, but the brunette did not reply. "Of course I would care." he said before continuing up the stairs.

"Oh, Kouta," Yuka said to herself with a sigh.

* * *

And that was chap 5...


End file.
